1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cemetery memorials. More specifically this invention relates to a flower vase for cemetery memorial which can be stored within a compartment on the memorial when it is not in use. This invention essentially relates to a cylindrical and hollow identification flower vase for cemetery memorials that includes two photographs in very lasting material for outside exhibition, two bronze engraving tags with personal data of the deceased people, a container for water and flowers, serial number and exactly identification of the place where are located the vase in the cemetery property, all of them in the same body of the vase. Other object of this invention is to provide a mechanical means system of connection between the base of said vase with the ring base of said compartment and also means for guiding the placement and withdrawn of said vase in the storage compartment by two vertical columns in both sides of said vase so as to minimize abrasion or damages in its body.
2. Prior Art
The use of cemetery grave markers, tombstones and the like (“cemetery memorials”) to adorn and mark gravesites is wellknown. These cemetery memorials can include elaborate crypts, sculptures and other similar adornments. More recently, these cemetery memorials have become substantial more subtle and tasteful, often comprising a simple slab of marble having an inscription, placed horizontally on a grave site. Typically, such memorials also have one or more compartments for placement of memorabilia and/or flowers. U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0126058 (Pub. Date Jun. 16, 2005, by Rojdev et al) is representative of this more contemporary style of monument—which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. In brief, the Rojdev memorial concept comprises an essentially hollow, rectangular marble base, which is place on the grave site, in the horizontal position. This Rojdev memorial includes a number of compartments accessible from the face surface of the marble slab. These compartments can be used to store memorabilia of the deceased, or offerings by his survivors, and/or flowers. The integration of these compartments, within the face surface of the marble slab of a cemetery memorial, has the reported advantage of minimizing clutter on the grave site, and the elimination of theft of, for example, vases and urns that are often used to adorn the memorial on the grave site. Additional examples of this integration of a receptacle/compartment within a grave stone are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,160 (to Davis—issued Feb. 2, 1998); U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,955 (to Nelson et al—issued Jul. 18, 2000); and Pub. No. 2002/0007601 (to Kachigian—Pub. Date Jan. 24, 2002)—which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The problem of vandalism and theft particularly of items associated with a grave markers, such as items which can be readily displaced or removed, cannot be underestimated. For example, flower vases are a particular favorite of vandals and thieves because they are easy to remove from the grave sites and, are virtually untraceable. Thus, these simple items can be resold and reused without detection or consequence. Accordingly, there continues to exist a need to provide a multiple identification vase for cemetery memorials which includes one or more integrated compartments, particularly compartments, that can both serve as a flower holders or vases for flower offering, that can be stored within the memorial when it is not in use. Such integration should also include means of several information associated with the holder or vase which discourages theft and is yet tasteful and respectful of the memorial.